Why Me?
by StarlightRomance
Summary: Lilly & Jackson have a strange realtionship. Read to see what happens. Let me know if I should keep going. Lackson, Maybe?
1. Midnight Rampage

"Why Me?"

Chapter One: Midnight Rampage

Lilly yawned as she sat up to stretch out her long legs. "God Miles, how long have we been working on this project?" Lilly asked looking down at her cell phone. She didn't remember what time they had actually started on the History project. She had come home with Miley after school, but they had done what best friends do when they get to spend time together. Talk, about, well it didn't really matter, so long as there was always a constant chatter between the pair.

'Oh' gosh Lilly, I really don't know. What time is it?" Miley asked, picking at some hot glue that was dried on one of her fingers.

"12:43, Wait, it changed 12:44." Lilly replied, again spying on her cell phone screen.

"Wow, Lil'. Let's just stop for the night, we still have a couple of days before it's due." Miley said yawing, also.

"Okay, guess I'll be leaving then." Lilly said imagining her comfy, warm, oversized bed. And with a smile she began to walk down the stairs. Miley followed suite.

But, turned around and yelled, "JACKSON, time to take LILLY HOME!" at the closed door of her older brother's bedroom.

"Miles, he doesn't have to take me home. I can walk; my house isn't even ten minutes away."

Mr. Stewart, who was watching television in the living room, downstairs, turned around and said, "Lilly, Jackson doesn't mind taking you home. And, we couldn't ever let anything happen to you. Besides, it's cold outside, especially for Malibu." He smiled at his daughter's best friend.

A few moments later Jackson was stomping down the stairs dressed in a pair of flannel P.J. bottoms, a white undershirt, and a pair of camouflage slippers. He was twirling his keys around his right index finger, and blinking his eyes to try to wake himself up.

"Ready Lilly?" He asked indifferently.

"Yep." Lilly replied grabbing her purse and backpack from underneath the piano.

"Night, Lilly!" Miley and Robbie Ray said in unison, as Robbie Ray turned the television off, and Miley began making the long trek back up the stairs.

"Night, Stewarts." She said as she stared at Jackson.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"Would you put on a coat or something, I don't want you to freeze." She said observantly.

"Is Lilly worrying about Jackson?" Jackson questioned in a mocking tone, as he took a green hoodie off the back of one of the living room chairs and pulled it over his head.

"I'm worried about my ride." She scoffed back.

As she stepped outside; her arms went around her almost immediately. _'Man, Mr. Stewart wasn't kidding. It's really cold.'  
_"Man, I'm glad you mentioned the hoodie, Lilly, Good call." Jackson thanked her apologetically and then got in the driver's seat of his navy blue car.

She got in on the passenger's side, and relaxed into the comfy seat.

Jackson started the car, and turned the CD player on, just loud enough so there wasn't complete silence in the car, the whole ride. He then blasted the heater to help warm up his passenger. He turned around to look at her, and said

"Now, where shall we cruise tonight?"

Lilly looked back at him, and smiled.

"Oh, I don't really know. Guess, just around the beach, like usual. Sound good?" She said.

"Sounds good." He said, smiling back. He then put the car in reverse and began backing out of the drive way. As he did so, a light rain began to fall. Jackson adjusted his windshield wipers to the appropriate speed, and the reached over and took Lilly's hand in his own, carefully interlacing their fingers together. Lilly looked over at him, and smiled. Somehow knowing, that so far this night was going well and she was going to try her best not to disagree with him. She didn't want one more night spoiled by their petty arguments. This was Lilly and Jackson time, and she knew that these precious times were getting fewer and farther between.

Jackson had a girlfriend named Kimberly, and Lilly was going on more and more dates. Every time Miley got asked out on a date, she called Lilly and begged her to go with her, Miley promising that her date would bring a friend for Lilly. Lilly never really wanted to go on these dates, her heart was already taken by someone else, and she had faint hope that she would be getting it back anytime soon. But, Miley always pushed her into it by talking about how much Miley liked this guy and that Lilly just had to meet him or that Lilly may find true love in Miley's date's friend, which always intrigued her. But, not one boy had even come close to capturing Lilly's attention, at least in a positive way, and that was okay, because Miley never seemed to like the guys after the first date either.

'_Stupid Kimberley, I hate her. She just had to do this to me… Grrr! Please don't let Jackson bring up about how perfect for each they are, and all that bullshit. At least not tonight. I'll throw up all over him. And, PLEASE don't let Jackson bring up another of those stupid dates that Miley forces me to go on, and God please no MATT talk tonight'. _Lilly thought.

"What'cha' thinking about, over there?" Jackson asked her.

"Oh', just how beautiful the ocean is when it's raining." Lilly said, realizing how deep in thought she was and glad that Jackson had pulled her out of it before it became too depressing.

"You're the beautiful one." Jackson said. Lilly just smiled at him and squeezed the hand that was still wrapped up in her own.

'_I know it must weird to be holding hands with my best friend's brother, who just happens to have a girlfriend. But, I don't know. That's just me and Jackson for you. It's not like were doing anything particularly bad. Besides, I had Jackson way before that country bimbo ever even showed her ugly butt at Seaview High. Why am I trying to convince myself that this is okay? I know its okay. Jackson makes it okay. So, maybe we don't tell anyone about these Midnight Rampages, but, it's what makes them that much more fun and meaningful... Everybody has secrets, and it's nice to have a shared secret like this, with Jackson. Oh' Jackson…'_


	2. Surprise, Surprise

"Why Me?"

Chapter Two: Surprise, Surprise

"So, how's everything?" Lilly asked Jackson. Hoping against hope that the news included a breakup, and if not, then nothing involving a certain girlfriend.

"Everything's good. Except for that little twerp Rico, He must just hate me…" Jackson said back. _She looks so happy, I don't want to talk about Kimberley, not with her, not tonight_. Jackson thought.

"No one can hate you, Jackson. They'd be insane." Lilly said honestly.

Their relationship was different. Not necessarily good, but not bad either. It felt normal to them, but they figured that there weren't a lot of relationships like theirs out there floating around. Jealousy was apparent in the two when one of them talked about their new love interest. Jackson felt Lilly was all his and shouldn't ever be with anyone but him. He was very protective and possessive over Lilly. But not in some strange, abusive, creepy way, yet it wasn't brotherly love either. He loved her, but in a way that was unknown to either of them.

Lilly was the same way, yet different. She knew she loved Jackson, with all her heart. She would give anything up to make him happy. She made herself out to be this unreachable, independent young woman. And even though she hated to admit it, Jackson made her feel safe, loved, and protected. Jackson had rescued her; he was her true knight in shining armor, and not just the dork in aluminum foil.

No one really knew that they did this kind of stuff, went off and cruised just talking about anything and everything. Held hands, hugged more times then they could both figure up in one night, and occasionally kissed. But, not the romantic type make-out sessions. A kiss on the cheek, the forehead, he had even kissed her a hand a few times, but nothing really worth mentioning, out loud at least. They both thought about the times they had shared quite often. People didn't expect the two of them to be so close, and that was okay with them. They truly were an unlikely pair. They had some very similar qualities, but at the same time contradicted each other in the perfect way.

"Well, Rico kind of does fit that description." Jackson said, laughingly. Lilly laughed right back.

'**In the car, I just can't wait, to pick you up on our very first date.'** Lilly's phone started singing.

"Uh-oh'." Lilly mumbled.

Jackson looked over at her, startled by the sudden burst of music.

"Hello?" Lilly asked, answering the call.

"_Hey baby." _A male voice said back.

"Hello." Lilly replied hatefully.

"_Wanna' retract the claws, there kitten?" _The voice said.

Jackson looked at her with his mouth gaping open, and anger in his eyes. "_Who is this guy calling Lilly? What does he want with MY Lilly? Why did he just call her kitten? Why isn't she hanging up on this guy, or even better chewing him out?" _Jackson thought.

"I've told you before; don't say stupid crap like that to me." Lilly responded, a look of disgust clearly written on her face. She then felt someone starring at her; she turned to look at Jackson. As she looked at him, Jackson closed his mouth, but couldn't keep the flashes of hate out of his eyes. Lilly kind of smiled as he glared at the voice on the other line. Lilly then realized that the voice was still talking to her.

"_I just thought maybe you'd want to come over and have a little party with me and my friend." _It was asking.

Without another word being spoken by Lilly, Jackson scooped the phone out of her hand.

"Hello." Jackson said bitterly.

"_Hello?" _The voice asked?

"What are you doing calling my…" Jackson didn't know what to say. _What exactly is Lilly to me? I mean, at least what should I say?" _Jackson thought and looked over at Lilly, who had a look of horror written on her face. Jackson took it as a sign to continue, so he did.

"Girlfriend." Jackson stated.

"_Excuse me?" _The voice questioned.

"You heard me! Don't ever call her back again; delete her number from your phone. Asshole." Jackson yelled, his voice lowering a few octaves.

"_Screw you." _The voice replied and then hung up.

Jackson snapped the phone shut, and then handed it back over to Lilly. Mostly, so that Lilly could praise him for getting rid of that creep.

Jackson was putting his hand in hers and interlacing their fingers again, when he felt her yank her hand away. Jackson looked at her, puzzled. She didn't look angry, but she certainly didn't look happy either.

Jackson turned to face the road again, and asked,

"Lilly, what's wrong?"

Lilly tried to quickly wipe away her tears, before she turned to look at him. Seeing what she was doing out of the corner of his right eye, Jackson put on his blinker, and pulled over to the side of the road. He turned around in his seat, took a hold of her left arm, and gently pulled her closer to him. Lilly looked up as he did this, but Jackson noticed that there was a look of disgust still on her face.

"Lilly, I swear to God if that creep ever tries to hurt you, I'll…" But Jackson couldn't finish his threat because Lilly was pulling away from him and screaming,  
"Just Leave Me Alone! Take Me Home!" Jackson was astounded by her sudden outburst. "Wh- What?" Jackson asked, confused.

She looked up at him, "Take Me Home! Now." She added, and then started to lightly cry.

Jackson didn't want to upset her anymore, so he did what he was told. In several minutes, Jackson was pulling into Lilly's driveway.

Before the car had even come to a complete stop, Lilly had opened the door, and was bounding out of it.

"Lilly, Wait! Lilly!" Jackson yelled after her.

She didn't reply he just heard the front door of her house slam shut.

"Well, Surprise Jackson! You screwed up yet again!" Jackson yelled at himself, before pulling the car around in Lilly's circle drive.


	3. What Just Happened?

"Why Me?"

Chapter 3: What Just Happened?

Lilly heard the alarm go off.

"O' Shut the hell up!" she muttered angry, hitting the snooze button very hard. At the same time her mother barged in her room and yelled at her to get up. Lilly rolled out of bed, and stood up and started to head toward her closet. She looked in her vanity mirror, and peered at her face. Lilly noticed the fact that her eyes were incredibly red and puffy. "Stupid jerk." She stated thinking about Jackson. Lilly walked to her CD player and hit 'Power.' A long string of guitar notes started to waft through the speakers, and Lilly nodded at the selection. She began to get ready, not saying or thinking much of anything. Lilly walked down the stairs, and headed for the front door.

"Lilly, don't you want breakfast?" Lilly's mother asked her.

"No." Lilly replied harshly. She walked out the front door after grabbing her backpack and purse, and slammed the door shut. It was a short walk to Miley's house, and Lilly always walked over there in the mornings to catch a ride to school. But, today was different, so Lilly just started walking towards school. It was only a ten minute walk.

Lilly heard a honk behind her and turned around. There was Miley ridding in the passenger's seat of Jackson's car. She stopped walking but had to force herself to do so. Jackson smoothly pulled the car up to the sidewalk, while Miley rolled down the window.

"Lilly, I thought you were sick or something. How come you didn't come over this morning?" Miley asked, as Jackson looked up at Lilly expectantly.

"Lilly have you been crying?" Miley asked. Up until Miley's question, Lilly had been looking back at Jackson angrily.

"What?" Lilly asked back.

"Have you been crying?" Miley repeated.

"No." Lilly answered back harshly.

"Okay, just checking. Good. Now, get in the car." Miley said oblivious.

"I think I'll just walk." Lilly said, and then turned in the direction of the school, and began to walk.

"Lilly, Lilly wait up. Hold on." Miley shouted out the window. Jackson drove up next to her again.

"Yes?" Lilly asked in sugar sweet sarcastic tone.

"Come on Lilly. Just get in the car." Jackson said.

"No." Lilly almost shouted back.

"Lilly, just get in." Miley said.

"Ug', fine. Whatever. But, I'm walking home." Lilly said opening up the door to the back seat, and sitting down.

"Nope, wrong again Truscott. We have our project to work on." Miley snapped back, jokingly. Lilly rolled her eyes remembering. _Stupid History! _She thought.

Jackson looked into his rearview mirror and studied Lilly's face. Her eyes were swollen and tinted pink. She didn't have any makeup on, which was unusual. It wasn't that Lilly caked makeup on, but she always wore a little. She wasn't dressed normal, she had on a pair of plain black Bermuda shorts and a zip up hoodie. Lilly usually looked nice and but some pizzazz into her outfits. Some little touch of something so unmistakably Lilly that made her outfits all the more creative. She seemed to be lacking pep in her step that she always had even when she was angry, or sad. _'She just seems so un-Lilly like today. I hope it's not because of me. Maybe she had a fight with her mom this morning. Oh', just great Jackson hoping that she fights with her mom so that you won't be blamed. I'm sick, I'm twisted, I'm talking to myself in my head. Weird…_' Jackson thought and chuckled at himself a little at his last thought.

Lilly looked up at him and met his eyes in his rearview mirror. _"Why is he laughing? I bet he is laughing at me. He thinks I'm just some stupid Freshmen who could never get a Junior like him. But, I don't want a Junior like him, I want him. He is probably glad that I got mad at him, so that I won't talk to him anymore. I hate this. It was just some stupid phone call; he was just trying to protect me like he always does. That's why you feel safe around him Truscott. Way to mess up the best friendship you've ever had. I mean besides Miley, But, It's a different kind of friendship. With Miley, I can tell her basically anything, But, I do have to hold back some things, sometimes. With Jackson, I don't know, He not even listening to me, it's like he already knows what I'm going to say, and understands completely." _Lilly was too caught up in her thoughts to realize that the vehicle was now stopped and parked in the school's parking lot. Lilly was startled when her door opened, and when she looked up, the face of a very attractive Junior looked back down at her.

"Are you coming, Lilly?" Jackson asked as her pushed his body against the door to prop it open. Lilly was too surprised by what he did to respond with words to his question. So, she simply stepped out of the car and walked away leaving Jackson and Miley to walk into the school together. Miley just stared, as Jackson looked stunned.

"I wonder what her problem is." Miley said out loud to no one in particular. She then started to sprint towards the front door of Seaview High. Jackson shut the open back door, locked the car, and followed Miley.

'_What am I going to do to fix this?' _ Jackson thought opening the door to his locker, grabbing his English book, and sprinting down the hallway to his first period class.

Lilly sat down at her usual lunch table. She had a tray full of food, but she couldn't remember why she thought she could choke down one morsel of it. She was depressed, and on the verge of tears. She didn't want to finish this stupid project knowing that Jackson would have to take her home, and then the awkwardness would ensue. She was tired from crying for hours last night, before she finally fell asleep from insomnia. She hated this. '_Lillian Truscott, this is ridiculous, that could have been great last night, Why did you even pick up the phone, you knew it wouldn't go well, you knew what he would say. You knew Jackson would overreact, you know he would protect you from anything that he found unfit for you. You is what this whole fight leads back to. I hate you. God, I'm so stupid.'_ Lilly thought. She stood up determined to find a certain Junior.

Lilly knew that he was coming, he had study hall this hour, and she had lunch. He had sat down to talk to her before, claiming it was his hunger and her fries that brought him to do so. But, Lilly knew that he was doing this for her, to keep her company, because he didn't have lunch with Miley. Lilly opened the door to the Janitor's closet, found a muscular arm, and yanked as hard as she possibly could to pull the arm in question in the closet with her.

"Jackson?" Lilly asked, hoping she'd grabbed the right person.

"Lilly?" Jackson asked back confused as hell. _'What the hell is going on? Why did she pull me in the Janitor's closet? Maybe she wants to make-out? Jacksonator to the resc- Kimberley…' _Jackson thought.

"Jackson, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for last night and yelling at you, and all that." Lilly said starting to cry a little bit. Jackson didn't waste any time before he had her enveloped in his arms, in a hug. '_She feels so small in my arms. So fragile. I feel horrible. Why did I do what I did last night? Why is Lilly crying? Nothing should ever make Lilly cry, and here she is crying, because of me.' _Jackson thought. Lilly pulled away and looked up at him.

"Are we okay?" Lilly asked him in a pleading sort of way.

"Lilly, we will always be okay. Always, there isn't anything that could make us not okay." Jackson said back, honestly. Then he kissed her cheek, lightly. She smiled and moved her head away from his lips before replacing it with her lips. A sweet simple little kiss. It wasn't a romantic kiss, just a friendly kiss.

But, that friendly kiss turned into many other kisses, but these kisses weren't so innocent, or for that matter friendly.

They both could have kept going forever, but the sound of the bell brought their little haven down around them, and introduced them back to reality.

"Oh' shit, I've got to go. Wait, Kimberley, you just cheated on Kimber-" Lilly was cut off by Jackson's lips.

"Lilly, don't worry" Jackson said simply. "We can talk about this when we go driving again tonight. No phone calls?" He asked jokingly.

"No phone calls." She agreed in a small voice. Jackson laughed and gave her another small kiss on the forehead before opening the door to the Janitor's closet, and stepping out with a small look back at her.

Lilly was visibly freaking out, while Jackson was acting cool. But, on the inside Jackson's brain was doing summersaults with everything that had just happened.

'_What did I just do?" _Jackson thought.


	4. Reassurance

"Why Me?"

Chapter 4: Reassurance

Lilly was stunned. She couldn't move or breathe. It hadn't been too long before a janitor found her sitting in the closet muttering to herself. The realization that there were other people in the crazy world she was now living in made her quickly jump up and race to her last class. It was History; she had this class with Miley. Lilly was afraid that Miley would guess something was up. _'What am I going to tell her about being late? Quick, Lilly think up an excuse. Sick, no, that won't work. Helping somebody, no too many details. Oh' great, now I've wasted too much time trying to think up an excuse. Now she's looking at me. Writing a note. No, damn that Jackson.' _Lilly though to herself, as Miley passed her a note. Lilly looked up at her and gave a faint smile, before unfolding the piece of paper.

'Where were you?' the note asked. Lilly scribbled the first thing she could think of.

'_I was making out with a guy in the Janitor's closet. Where did you think I was?'_ Lilly folded the note back up and handed it to her. Miley looked at it, and took a few seconds to gather her thoughts. She carefully wrote something down, and passed it quickly to Lilly.

'Too much to eat again?' The note questioned Lilly again.

'_Of course.'_ Lilly wrote down and handed it to Miley with a smile, knowing that she was going to let it drop. She smiled brightly at Miley, while Miley took the note and read the last entry, chuckling slightly at it.

Lilly may have been smiling on the outside, but her thoughts betrayed her outward appearance. _'What the hell just happened? __**You just made out with Jackson Stewart, that's what happened.**__ I knew that. But, how? __**I don't know, if you don't know. Why are you asking yourself?**__ I don't know. Oh' no. I just helped Jackson cheat on his girlfriend. __**What is wrong with you Lilly?**__ Maybe he doesn't love her anymore. __**No, you can't get your hopes up like that Truscott.**__ Oh' hell.' _Lilly thought, arguing with herself over more than one thing. Lilly sank down into her chair, trying to ignore the chatter of her teacher going on about Greek mythology. _'What the hell is going to happen tonight?_' Lilly asked herself over and over again.

Jackson wasn't worried. It's not like he usually went around and kissed other girls, and cheated on his girlfriend. _'Kimberley. What am I going to do about Kimberley. I do love her. But, how can I love both her and Lilly. Oh' Lilly. She's so perfect. What made her go for me? Jeeze Jackson. Don't be too hard on yourself. So much to figure out. I wonder what's going to happen tonight.' _ Jackson thought, _'Great, Now I'm worried."_ He thought. He put his head in his arms and tried to catch some sleep in the back of his Human Anatomy class.

"Lilly are you going home with me, or are you going to come over later?' Miley asked.

"I think I'll just head over later, I need to get some stuff done around the house." Lilly replied, hoping Miley wouldn't try to convince her otherwise.

"Okay, that's fine; I need to practice on some Hannah stuff anyways." Miley said, in hushed tones.

"Kay, I'll give you a call later." Lilly said picking up her backpack and purse and heading for the classroom door.

"Kay, until then I guess." Miley told her friend, with a smile and a wave.

Lilly walked out of the classroom and smiled that this school day was finally over. _'Oh' Jackson' _Lilly thought. _'How am I ever going to get over you, when I don't even want to get over you? I love you too much. Why does this have to happen to me?'_ Lilly asked herself. Lilly began to walk to her locker as she saw Jackson coming out of his last class, his hair was ruffled and his eyes were droopy, like he had just woken up. As he walked past Lilly he smiled brightly at her and winked. Lilly's knees went weak. _'Why would I want to get over that?' _ She asked herself.

Lilly was glad she got the chance to be alone for a little while as she walked home. _"What am I supposed to say tonight? 'Jackson, I love you and I want you to leave your girlfriend for me. No, I'm being stupid.' _ Lilly thought and sighed in frustration. She unlocked the front door to her house, knowing her parents would be gone for about another hour. Lilly went into her living room and turned on some music, blasting it around the house, happy to be alone. She sat down on her overly comfy couch, and began to think, she just sat there and thought about her and Jackson's relationship. _'I wish Jackson could see that he and I are perfect for each other. We both love each other. It started off as almost a pure attraction, but then it turned into something so meaningful and fantastic. I can't even describe what I feel when I'm with him. And, I can't describe how I feel when he isn't here with me. I don't think I want to relive those feelings. I am happier when I spend time with certain people, but I know I care about them based on my feelings for when they are gone. When Jackson and I start fighting, I don't know what to do. I feel so helpless. I feel so insignificant. And then I see his smile and I realize that everything is okay, if just for that moment. I'm alright, the people I care about are alright, and life is peaceful. When he and I are in another one of our fights, and it's not looking so great, all my emotions are numbed and the only feeling I have left is a sense of longing. Longing to be near him, to hear his voice, to see his smile, to be wrapped up in his arms for longer then a 'friendly' hug should last. I know that I need him. I try to hide it so well, but with everyday that I hear another mention of 'Her' my resolve crumbles and my heart is open and raw. _A few tears rolled down Lilly's cheeks as these thoughts ran through her head, one after another. _'I just need him to know.'_ Lilly thought, but she knew she was lying to herself, she needed him.

"**You're a true friend, here 'till the end." **Lilly was woken up by the sudden sound of her cell phone going off. She picked it up and hit a button.

"Hey Miles, what's up?" Lilly said sleepily.

"_Hey, nothing. When are you coming over?" _ Miley asked from her own phone.

"I'll start leaving right now." Lilly said back, and ended the call before Miley could say anything back. Lilly was a little bit annoyed at being woken up from her dream, about her and Jackson of course. Smiling slightly at what she remembered from the dream, Lilly got up and grabbed her purse and backpack. She walked to the front door and locked it as she exited. Lilly was so entranced by her dream that she didn't realize that there were footsteps behind her.

Lilly finally noticed that there was a shadow scooting closer to her own shadow, she turned around to the frowning face of Jackson Stewart.

"Hey." Lilly called out as she stopped walking.

"Lilly. Did you know that I've been walking behind you for at least 5 minutes, and you didn't even notice? What if I was an axe murderer? You cold have been dead. Why didn't you call me, I would have given you a ride, sure, I hate when I have to chauffeur Miley around but, I really don't mind giving you a lift somewhere. Especially when your safety is involved." Jackson sputtered out as he walked up to Lilly and reached for her hand. "Come on, my car is only a little ways back." She smiled at his concern and gratefully took his hand.

"Okay, sorry Jackson, I didn't know you cared so much." Lilly said, as the sight of Jackson's car came into view.

"Of course I care Lilly." Jackson almost yelled back, turning around to face her.

"Okay, I'm sorry, next time I'll call, I swear." She said, and noticed the hint of relief that flashed in his eyes.

"That's all I ask. Now, get in." he said smiling at her. Lilly did as she was told, and got into the car, grateful that he cared so much about her.

"Now, where to?" Jackson asked smirking.

"Your house, Miley and I have to finish our project." Lilly said as Jackson nodded and started the car.

It was a quick drive and the two teens sat in a comfortable silence their hands still enclosed around the others. Jackson shut off the car, and turned to look at Lilly. Lilly was too busy starring out the window of something else, also parked outside the Stewart's house, a simple black car, with the license plate that proudly stated "**KIMMI**". Lilly slightly frowned, but then fixed it before Jackson noticed. He looked past Lilly at also saw the black car.

"What's she doing here?" Jackson wondered out loud. Lilly jerked her hand away, and swiftly got out of the car. Jackson, woken up from his dream sate of starring at the car, also got out. He pulled Lilly back to him, and noticed that she had a single tear rolling down her cheek. Using the rough pad of his left thumb he gently wiped it away. He kissed her forehead in a very calming and reassuring gesture, and told her.

"I promise we'll talk later, I need to talk to Kimmi anyway. I'll give you a ride home later; how long will you and Miles project take?" Jackson asked.

"Oh', I don't really know, a couple hours probably." Lilly said trying to regain some molecule of her sanity.

"Okay, so it's like 7:30 now, I'll take you home quarter to 10?" Jackson asked, still unconsciously stroking Lilly's cheek with his thumb.

"That sounds fine." Lilly said, leaning slightly into his touch.

"Okay. It's a date." Jackson said, smiling.

"Okay then." Lilly said, stalling, not wanting the moment to end. Little did she know that Jackson was thinking the same thing. He gently reached down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. She responded, but only a little, she didn't want them to get caught, but she couldn't help herself, she wanted Jackson. She deepened the kiss slightly, but in a moment of simple clarity pulled back.

"You should probably go in there and see your girlfriend." She said and then took his hand and led him towards the front door. Her breathing hitched as she became closer to the door, he pulled her to the side and smiled brightly at her. He kissed her forehead, again and mumbled into her forehead "It'll be okay, I promise, I'll see you again tonight, Scouts honor." He pulled away and, crossed his heart.

"Where you really ever a boy-scout?" Lilly asked curiously.

"Okay, no. I wasn't. But, I think it pertains to this situation, agreed?" he asked.

"Agreed." She answered, smiling now.

She pulled him to the porch, and dropped his hand before opening the front door. When they entered, they saw Miley and Kimberley sitting on the couch laughing at something on the television. They heard the door open, and turned with bright smiles to see who was coming inside.

"Jack-y!" Kimberley yelled running over to give him a hug and a kiss. He gave her a small hug, but then when she aimed her lips at his, he turned towards Lilly, and smiled when Kimberley lips crashed into his cheek. Miley had turned her head back to the television, and Kimberley had her eyes closed, so no one quite understood what Lilly started laughing at moments later. After Lilly sharp burst of giggles was heard Miley turned around, and Kimberley got her face off of Jackson's cheeks, while Jackson turned to look at her. They al had questioning looks on their faces; well Jackson had to fake one. "What, I'm sorry I just thought of when Oliver fell the other day." She quickly lied, and with that Jackson and Miley started to crack up with laughter, while Kimberley just looked confused.

"Come on Lilly, time to work on the project." Miley said, getting up from the couch and pulling Lilly upstairs. She gave Jackson a last look back while he gently pushed Kimberly out the front door, and looked back as well.

He held up two fingers, and mouthed 'Hours.' And she nodded and smiled. He returned the smile while she blew him a kiss, he caught it and put into his pocket with a chuckle before shutting the front door, and the last wisp of Lilly's blonde hair being pulled up the steps.


	5. Interruptions

'Why Me?'

Chapter 5: Interruptions

Lilly sat in Miley's room, as Miley talked on the phone, to Oliver. All that Lilly had managed to do after Miley had pulled her upstairs, was think about Jackson, and watch the numbers on the alarm change very slowly. It had only been 30 minutes, and Lilly was going insane. She wanted to get Jackson away from Kimberley. She didn't want him anywhere near 'Her', and she wanted to have Jackson hold her, and say, "I love you, Lilly.". Lilly knew that some of those things wouldn't happen soon, if they ever did, but that didn't stop her from dreaming. And, if she really wanted to, she was sure she could find a way to pull Jackson off his date.

But, she couldn't do that to Jackson. He had said that they would talk later, and she knew that they would. She hated the fact that he was with Kimberley instead of her, and that 'She' may have the chance to convince Jackson that he was still in love with her.

'_I'll just have to be patient for him. I know he is worth it. But, I can still feel his lips pressed to mine, and feel his arms wrapped around me, and hear his comforting words as he kissed me on the forehead. Hey, 36 minutes! I hope this goes by quicker.'_

At this point in time Miley was just starting to get off the phone with Oliver, and after she had hung up, Lilly was already starting to get in 'project mode', and had pushed all thoughts of Jackson out of her mind. Miley set the phone aside, and began to help Lilly on the project. Within 45 minutes the girls had the project finished and were sitting downstairs watching television, and eating ice cream out of the cartons.

"So, how are you and Oliver?" Lilly asked putting another spoonful of double chocolate fudge in her mouth.

"We are actually really good. I mean Jake and I were never this close, and I think I'm in love." Miley said smiling at Lilly.

"Awww, I'm so glad you two finally decided to move to the next level. You guys were destined to be together. You're so cute together." Lilly said back, smiling at her best friend.

"Thanks, Lil'. I'm glad we did too. So, who is on the Lilly-Radar these days?" Miley asked putting a lid on her peanut-butter crunch ice cream carton.

"No one in particular." Lilly answered, with a small smile.

"Oh', well, just give it time, you'll find someone worthy." Miley said, getting up from the couch as her cell phone started to go off. "Hello?" Miley asked into her phone.

While Miley talked to the person who Lilly assumed was Oliver on the phone, Lilly let her thoughts wander off. _**'I hate lying to Miley**__, but, I don't know what's going to happen between Jackson and me, and there's no reason to worry her about it. I wonder what time Jackson's coming back. Anytime now… I can't wait to see him… __**God, Truscott**__, __**you aren't even with him, he's with his girlfriend stop being so anxious.**__'_

--------------------------------------------_Meanwhile…_-------------------------------------------

Jackson was sitting with Kimberley at a small burger shop. _'Who get's a salad at the best burger place in the whole of Malibu? If Lilly was here she would have gotten a burger, fries, and a large milkshake. She wouldn't have been self conscious in front of someone she 'loves', she would have eaten what she would want to, without worrying about what I would think. __**Jackson, stop thinking about Lilly. You can't be with her, because you are with your GIRLFRIEND. **__Okay, you need to start talking to Kimberley; she's been looking at you oddly for like 10 minutes. Gosh, she's weird." _

"Hey, Kimmi'." Jackson said wiping at his mouth with a paper napkin.

"Yes, Sweetie?" She replied smiling at him from across the table. Jackson cringed at her endearment, _'Only Lilly should be able to call me that.'_

"Can we talk, seriously, for a…" Jackson was interrupted by a sudden annoying ringtone, blaring from the direction of Kimberley's purse.

"Hold on a second Jack-y." She replied unzipping her purse and delving through for her cell phone. "Hey, Girl. What's up?" she asked into her phone.

Jackson rolled his eyes at the tone her voice took at a simple phone call. _'You're not a gangster.' _He thought, laughing at himself. But when he heard Kimberley's voice crack, he looked back up at her, to see her start wiping furiously at the tears on her face. As soon as she got off the phone, he questioned what happened.

"Oh', I've got to cut this short, I'm sorry. I have to leave. My best friend from my old school was in a car accident, she's in the hospital. I have to go. Bye, Jackson, I'll call you later. Okay? Love you." Kimberley told him, while throwing her cell in her purse and zipping it up. He simply nodded as she started to get up. She smiled at him, and kissed him quickly before exiting the restaurant.

'_Well, good thing we took separate cars.' _He thought wistfully as he threw away the trash from their quick meal and walked out, heading towards his car. _'I hope she's okay. But, I've got to worry about Lilly right now.' _He thought, sighing to himself, while pulling out into traffic.

A few minutes later he was pulling into his driveway, shutting off his car, and making his way up the front porch steps, and into his house. The moment he entered he became entranced with the vision of Lilly sitting by herself, watching television on his living room couch. He snuck up behind her, and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, waking her up from her thoughts. She looked up at him and smiled, and then the realization of what he had just done hit her.

"Jackson, are you crazy? Your dad or Miley could have seen you doing that!" she scolded him, in a hurried whisper.

"Calm down, Lilly. No one is down here. Besides, it's hardly my fault that I can't resist you." He said as he jumped over the couch to take a seat next to her. She just giggled at his action and became happy that they weren't caught.

"Did you and Miles finish your project?" he asked as he stole a spoonful of Lilly's ice cream.

"Yea', we did, a while ago actually." She replied, her attention directed on the television.

"Oh', you should have called, I would have left to take you home." He said, as he gently took her hand in his, and laced their fingers together, hiding them between the couch cushions.

"No, it's fine. I do actually like to spend time with my best friend. I don't come over just to see you, ya' know." Lilly said, jokingly.

"See, and all this time, I thought I was special." Jackson remarked without missing a beat. Lilly looked up at him from the television, and was about to reply when Miley came stomping down the stairs.

"Jackson, what are you doing home so early? Shouldn't you be making out with Kimberley in your car somewhere?" Miley asked her older brother as she came down and sat on one of the kitchen stools, phone still in hand. Jackson noticed how uncomfortable Lilly became with Miley's comment, as she started to pull her hand away. But, Jackson both in anger towards Miley, and reassurance towards Lilly pulled her hand back, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"No, Miley. Some mature relationships don't involve pulling tongue constantly. Which seems to be a common theme in your and Oliver's relationships." Jackson shot back. In return Miley just stuck her tongue back at him. "Save it for Ollie-Kins, Miles." He said in response. Lilly couldn't help but laugh at how good Jackson was at being sarcastic tonight. Jackson looked over at her, as if for approval, and she gladly gave it to him.

"He got you on that one Miley, sorry. One point for the Jacksonator." Lilly said, giggling even harder.

"Fine, whatever, so he stumped me once, out of the million times I've stumped him. I'll give him the glory for one measly victory." Miley said, glaring at her brother.

"Yes! I won, I won!" Jackson said, pumping his fist in the air. Miley and Lilly both started to laugh at his antics, and both clearly stated their opinion when simultaneously they said, "Dork." And with that they began to erupt into an even bigger fit of giggles, which subsided for a few minutes after the look on Jackson's face.

"Okay, so Lilly, are you ready to go home?" Jackson asked turning towards her and pleading with her to say yes with the look in his eyes.

"Oh', I guess. I am kind of tired." Lilly said, after a moment of hesitation in kidding manner to Jackson.

"Okay, Night Lilly! See ya' tomorrow." She said, before answering her phone, which started to ring in her hand. "Hey, perfect timing. Jackson, make sure you lock the door!" she yelled back at the couple before heading upstairs to have her phone conversation.

"Okay, got everything?" Jackson asked as he started to make his way to the door, Lilly's hand still encased in his own.

"Oh', yea'. I think I do. Let's go." Lilly said walking with him outside into the crisp air. Jackson noticed Lilly start to shiver as they made their way to the car, and he shrugged out of his coat and placed it around her shoulders. Gesturing that she should put it on, which she did, partly because it was cold, and partly because it smelled like him.

_"Maybe, tonight will change some things." _Lilly and Jackson both thought together.


End file.
